tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Housepets (1998 animated series)
Housepets is a 1998 British-American animated sitcom TV series created by Joe Brian (providing creative input while working on The Flying Cats) and directed by Peter Thompson. The series aired from 1998 to 2005 on ABC. The series was produced by Silver Fox Films (Season 1-6) and Martin Gates Productions (Season 1). The show was also distributed outside of North America by 20th Century Fox Television. The show's music was composed by Michael Tavera. Seasons *Season 1 (1998-1999) - 26 episodes *Season 2 (1999-2000) - 26 episodes *Season 3 (2000-2001) - 26 episodes *Season 4 (2001-2002) - 26 episodes *Season 5 (2002-2003) - 26 episodes *Season 6 (2004-2005) - 26 episodes Characters *Scruffy (voiced by Matthew Broderick): A Labrador Retriever who is supposedly the leader of them, but on several occasions, others have shown just as much, if not more, leadership. He is kind and gentle, believes that female pets are not objects for males to play with, and often acts as a disciplinarian, often chiding Matt for his somewhat perverted beliefs, stupid ideas and rudeness. *Matt (voiced by Jim Carrey): A tuxedo cat who is gluttonous, pompous, cowardly, arrogant, perverse and a hopeless romantic. Although he is intentionally made to be the black sheep of the group, there have been moments where the others actually care about him (oddly enough). A well-known characteristic is his perverse and hopeless romantic mindset, evidenced by his numerous failed attempts to find a mate (usually through a date that fails in some way or by other means) as well as his love-hate relationship with Sissy. *Sissy (voiced by Uma Thurman): An Angorra cat who, despite her name, is actually brave, smart, easy to anger and averted to perverse males (especially Matt). In a bizarre twist, Sissy has a love-hate relationship with Matt. *Liz (voiced by Julia Louis-Dreyfus): A Border Collie who serves as the mother figure of the group. She is kindly and smart, but can be forgetful at times. On some occasions, she has been known to argue with her mate Doug. *Doug (voiced by Jason Alexander): A Shetland Sheepdog who is Liz's mate. He never sees anything with legitimate reason and is often known to be prejudiced and uninformed about issues, especially when arguing with Liz, who sees things more reasonably. However, neither of them really hate each other. *Pauly (voiced by Robin Williams): A parrot who is usually sensible, logical and viewing things with concern but also uses impressions of famous actors and satire to establish his points. *Fink (voiced by Howie Mandel): A hyperactive ferret with obsessive compulsive disorder (or OCD) whose paranoia also includes germophobia and end of the world predictions among other things. Voice Cast *Matthew Broderick - Scruffy *Jim Carrey - Matt *Uma Thurman - Sissy *Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Liz *Jason Alexander - Doug *Robin Williams - Pauly *Howie Mandel - Fink Category:1998 Category:2005 Category:English-language shows Category:Fake TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:TV series Category:ABC Network Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:20th Century Fox Category:Animation Category:Traditional animation Category:American adult animated sitcoms Category:Sitcoms Category:TV-PG shows Category:Shows that are TV-PG Category:TV PG Category:British TV Series Category:British shows Category:Joe Brian Productions Category:Silver Fox Films Category:Martin Gates Productions